Remember to Love Me
by tastes-like-ciel
Summary: And so he stood there and cried into this stranger’s chest--this man that had saved his life and so much more--until he passed out from sheer shock and exhaustion. // “My name is Suzaku Kururugi.” he said with a sad smile. “And we were in love once.”


Title: Remember to Love Me

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: M

Warnings: AU. SuzaLulu. Curse words and other adult content. Based on a strange dream I had. **Fully intended to be a one-shot. Beware of it having nothing to do with the series except for a couple of highly vague hints that you may not even notice.**

Summary: And so he stood there and cried into this stranger's chest--this man that had saved his life and so much more--until he passed out from sheer shock and exhaustion. // "My name is Suzaku Kururugi." he said with a sad smile. "And we were in love once."

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. My brain owns the OCs mentioned in here and it owns their names as well because I sure didn't come up with them while I was conscious.

Serena: Man, my brain really outdid itself. This is a really strange fic. It's even stranger than that SuzaLulu tickle-fic I wrote. xD It's based off a strange dream I had and I loved it so much that I decided to turn it into a one-shot. So…blame my mind for this fic…even though I do like it. xD Think of it this way: this fic brings more SuzaLulu goodness to the world of fanfiction. :D Read on and enjoy reading what could very well be _the_ strangest Code Geass fic you've read so far.

-X-X-X-X-

A long, weary sigh escaped the purple-painted lips of a lone feminine figure gazing across the moonlit courtyard from her perch on the veranda. She was dressed in an elegant purple and white ball-gown with long ebony tresses cascading down her back. In one glove-clad hand, she held a tall crystal glass filled with a purplish-red liquid of which she lifted to her lips to take a sip of. By all appearances, the liquid was wine, however; it wasn't. It was juice. She refused to drink any wine whenever Genevieve held one of his many famous parties.

Her lips formed a tight line and her eyes narrowed.

Genevieve de Loncré.

The very name sent a cold chill trickling down her spine as well as an accompanying emotion of pure hatred. She couldn't stand the man. She loathed him with every fiber of her being and it nearly drove her mad to know that she was at his mercy.

She sighed again and gripped the veranda's railing tightly with her free hand.

'_I hate this._' she thought, allowing her eyes to close. '_I wish I could leave…but…my sisters…_'

Her sisters.

They weren't really her sisters, but that was what all the girls here considered each other. She loved them all dearly. They were the only family she had and she hated that she couldn't protect them as well as she desperately wanted to. She tried--she really did--but that _monster_ always found a way to hurt them.

It was hard to explain to an outsider what her and her sisters' lives were like, but, if she could describe it all in one word, she would call it hell. Of course, the more accurate and terribly vulgar description would be this: a whore house.

Well, it was and it wasn't one.

You see, Genevieve was ridiculously rich and very well-known for his eccentricities. For years the man had lived on his large estate completely alone. Naturally, he had entered relationships in search of a good wife, but could find no woman to his liking. All his relationships ended as either a one-night stand or a break-up. After so many failed relationships, he had effectively given up on finding a mate, however; he still wished to somehow fill his empty mansion. He just didn't know how.

One day, however, he was out celebrating his birthday with a group of respected and well-known businessmen that considered themselves his friends. The group had gotten a little tipsy and had collectively decided to visit a nearby concubine to quench their lust-filled desires before ending the celebration. It was there that an idea surfaced in Genevieve's mind, an idea that promised him a way to fill his empty home. The idea suggested that he create his own version of a concubine, but that he make it more refined and elegant, a sort of place where respected men like himself could find a worthy lover to bear children and continue their family line.

At least, that's what it started out as.

When he first started out, Genevieve was actually rather kind to the women he found and took in. Most of the women he took in had no home, nowhere to go, no one to turn to. Most were too young and too weak to defend themselves from bad people and keep themselves alive. At first, life was wonderful for the girls. They were given their own room, the finest clothes and jewels that money could buy, and all the food that they could ever want. They were told of why they were taken in and they were okay with that. After all, they had a chance to find a husband that could love them and take care of them for the rest of their lives. Plus, until then, they could live out this wonderful life with Genevieve. What was there to dislike?

But, after a while, things began to change.

Genevieve began to change.

Instead of delightfully nice men, rough and crude men began to come to the parties, men only looking for a release. Naturally, the ladies were appalled and had told Genevieve of the men's ill intentions. To their dismay and utter horror, Genevieve did nothing about it. He even accepted money from these awful men to allow the girl of their choice to be taken home. The next day or however long they were forced to stay with these men, they were sent back only to be beaten by Genevieve. He claimed that any girl that was sent back would be beaten and locked in their room for an undisclosed amount of time.

Needless to say, many girls were hurt this way.

The girl sighed again and took another sip of her juice as she opened her eyes.

She herself was not entirely certain how she had ended up here. Genevieve had told her that she had been found in an unconscious state somewhere in Area 11--once known as Japan--and had taken her in. She found it odd that she had been found in Area 11 because she wasn't an Eleven--Japanese.

She was Britannian.

Though, she supposed it wasn't that strange. Plenty of Britannian's made their home there, but even still. Didn't she have a family? A mother? A father? A brother? A sister? Did she have a girlfriend or a boyfriend perhaps? Friends? She couldn't remember.

"Excuse me, my dear," a voice suddenly addressed her. "but what is a lovely lady such as yourself doing out here all alone?"

She stiffened and her grip on the railing tightened.

'_They always find me._' she thought, taking another sip of her juice before turning slightly to address the brown-haired gentleman standing a few feet behind her.

The man was younger than she was used to dealing with. He had to be in his early twenties at the most.

"I'm not a fan of crowds." she answered, hoping to send this man away. "Or parties. I'm afraid I rather dislike people."

It was a routine of hers to say things that would send her "suitors" away or act completely uncaring, cold, and rude. This tactic usually worked but one would be surprised to know that she periodically had to resort to disclosing her big secret to them. Genevieve knew her secret as did all her sisters and she only told these men as a last resort.

The man chuckled and took a few steps closer to her, a pleasant smile plastered on his face.

"Neither do I." he informed her, his hazel-colored eyes shimmering in amusement. "Perhaps that is why I constantly fail to appease my mother and father by wedding a lovely lady."

The girl hmphed.

"You don't say." she murmured, turning away from him to gaze back out at the courtyard.

"I do." he said, moving to stand beside her, completely unfazed by the girl's obvious rudeness. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lumeire Caspot."

The girl hummed in response and didn't offer her name, but, once again, her rudeness was completely ignored.

"Quite a talker you are, Miss." he commented. "Might I inquire for your name? It doesn't seem entirely proper to call you 'Miss' all night."

The girl didn't answer right away. She took another sip of her juice and brushed a strand of hair away from her face before turning her head to stare at him with breathtaking deep violet eyes.

"Everyone calls me Lulu." she answered. "I'm afraid I don't have a last name."

"Lulu…" Lumeire repeated, testing the name and finding that he liked it.

He smiled.

"You have a lovely name, Lady Lulu." he complimented. "It suits you and might I add that you have beautiful eyes."

Lulu rolled her eyes at the compliment and turned away from him to stare out across the courtyard.

"So I'm told." she mumbled.

"Hmph. You really _don't_ like people." he murmured, turning to gaze across the courtyard as well.

"Well, I _did_ say that." she said with a sigh. "I'm not fond of being flirted with by strange men I barely know. So it would be in your best interest to leave me be."

Lumeire chuckled.

"You forget. I also said that I didn't like people." he reminded her. "But you…you I like. You're different from other people I have become acquainted with."

Lulu shut her eyes and took a deep breath before releasing it. This man was ridiculously stubborn. He ignored her rudeness and her warning. She just wanted him to leave her be and that was why she chose to blurt out her secret.

"I'm a guy." she said matter-of-factly.

The announcement was so sudden and completely strange that Lumeire remained silent for a few moments, blinking in bewilderment as the other avoided his gaze.

Then his silence abruptly ended when he began to laugh.

Lulu blinked and turned her--his--head to blink at the taller man, the reaction having not been what he had expected. Did the other man not believe him?

"It's the truth." Lulu stated.

"Oh, I believe you." Lumeire said in between his laughter. "It's just that my mother and father will be terribly disappointed to learn that I really don't have any interest in women."

Lulu just continued to stare at the other man and, after a moment, Lumeire finally ceased his laughter and looked at Lulu with a wide grin on his face.

"I must say, you're amazingly feminine for a guy." he said. "No offense."

"None taken." Lulu responded distantly, not quite sure what to think about this strange turn of events. "You're not…disgusted?"

Lumeire shook his head.

"Heavens no." he answered, still grinning. "As I said before, I'm really not interested in women. I've always known this and so has my mother and father, but they refuse to accept it. That's why I'm here."

He chuckled.

"For a moment there, I was starting to think I was wrong, but I wasn't." he added. "A guy, hunh? Hmm…what on earth are you doing here, of all places?"

Lulu sighed and lowered his eyes.

"I'm not here by choice." he responded. "Lord Genevieve found me in Japan during one of his trips. I was unconscious at the time and, when I awoke, I was here."

Lumeire's eyes dimmed.

"How long have you been here?" he asked softly.

"Six months."

Lumeire frowned.

"That's quite a while. Don't you remember anything from before you came here?"

Lulu shook his head.

"No. I don't remember anything. Not even my real name. My sisters were the ones who named me Lulu…so that's the name I've gone by."

Lulu didn't have the slightest clue as to why he was telling this stranger anything. It was odd. Lulu normally didn't let the kindness of these men affect him because it was normally all fake.

But this man, Lumeire…there was something about him that made Lulu _want_ to talk to him. This man's kindness was genuine. He just knew it was. Lumeire pulled at something lying dormant in his mind. A memory, perhaps? It seemed familiar like a memory would be and, for a split second, Lulu seemed to remember something or, rather, _someone_.

Someone with gorgeous emerald-green eyes.

Unfortunately, the image disappeared as soon as it had surfaced and Lulu was left feeling highly disappointed.

"Lady Lulu?" Lumeire questioned, his hazel eyes filled with concern. "Are you not feeling well?"

Lulu snapped out of whatever daze he had been in and focused his attention on the taller man.

"I'm feeling well." he answered, shaking his head. "I just zoned out for a moment. Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive." Lumeire stated with a small smile.

For some reason, Lulu allowed a small smile of his own to grace his features.

Lumeire's smile widened.

"A smile?" he asked, pleasantly surprised at the small action. "So my charm _is_ working!"

He laughed as a light blush dusted Lulu's cheeks.

"Stubborn man." Lulu mumbled, taking another sip of his juice.

-X-X-X-

After that night on the veranda, Lumeire could be found at every party that Genevieve held. The hazel-eyed gentleman always conversed with Lulu during the parties and the two boys became rather good friends_._ The two always met at the veranda and would often be spied upon by Lulu's sisters. They worried for their older "sister" and wanted to protect him as he protected them. They worried that their Lulu was being seduced by Lumeire, but quickly realized that that was not the case. Though they still worried for him, they were mostly happy for him. Lumeire was the only man they had seen that could actually manage to make their sister smile genuinely. Knowing this filled them with hope that Lulu had found someone who wouldn't try to hurt him, who had pure intentions.

Sometimes one of their sisters would be blessed with fortune and would be visited by a suitor whose intentions were pure. Those sisters normally ended up being taken away by their suitor and would never come back. They would miss that sister terribly, but couldn't find it in their hearts to be mad at that sister for escaping this hell.

If any of them deserved to escape, it was their sister Lulu.

They prayed that Lumeire was the one that would grant their wish to set Lulu free. They prayed so hard. Yet, their prayer went unanswered because during the night of Genevieve's latest party…

…Lulu was stolen away by another man.

The man was much older than Lulu was. He had short hair that was graying along the edges with eyes that were cold and hard and his body was of a thick, muscular build.

The man's very presence sent a jolt of pure fear through their hearts.

The moment he entered the grand ballroom, his cruel eyes caught sight of their beloved sister and he made a beeline for him.

Lulu had just stepped out onto the veranda to await Lumeire's arrival when he found his arm being grabbed at the elbow and he was roughly yanked around. The sheer force of the tug caused Lulu to drop his customary glass of juice and he was roughly pulled back into the ballroom before the glass ever shattered against the ground.

It all happened so unbelievably fast.

The elder man pulled a shocked Lulu up to Genevieve. He pulled out a wad of crisp bills and handed them over to the other man.

"I'm taking this one home." he gruffly stated. "Is this a suitable amount?"

Genevieve flicked his thumb through the wad of bills and then nodded his head.

"Yes, it's more than adequate." he answered, smiling at the man. "You chose nicely, Lord Kegan. Lulu is the shining gem of my girls, but I warn you that she is a bit of a handful."

Lord Kegan hmphed.

"That suits me just fine." he answered. "No other girl will do but her. I will except any difficulties associated with her."

Lulu's eyes were wide in complete shock. No man had ever been so forward and rough as this man and it scared him. His eyes flickered over to see his sisters gazing at him in horror. The youngest of them--a child far too young to be dealing with such men--cried out for him.

"Lulu! Lulu!" she cried, her long blonde curls bouncing behind her as she ran to him.

She clung to the skirt of his gown, her bright blue eyes filled with tears as she stared up at him. Lulu's eyes dimmed in sadness and he placed his free hand at the back of her head in a sort of hug.

"Sarah, it's okay." he said soothingly. "I'll be okay. I promise."

Sarah sniffed and continued to cry. She turned her large watery eyes up to look at Lord Kegan pleadingly.

"Please don't take my big sister away, mister!!" she begged. "Take me instead!"

"Sarah!!" Lulu gasped, flicking his eyes over to look fearfully at his suitor.

'_Please don't take her!_' he thought frantically. '_Please just ignore her!!_'

Lord Kegan hmphed again.

"I'm taking _this_ one." he told Genevieve, before pulling on Lulu's arm and dragging him away.

"Lulu!!" Sarah shrieked, attempting to follow the evil man that was dragging her big sister away.

She was stopped by Genevieve and would have most certainly been hit had a man with hazel eyes not stepped in. The man gently took hold of Sarah's hand and handed a wad of cash over to Genevieve.

"I would like to spend some time with this little lady, if that's alright." the man said with a kind smile.

Genevieve simply nodded and carried on as if nothing had happened.

"Certainly, Lord Caspot." he said, flicking his thumb through the wad of bills. "This is a fair amount. Have fun."

Lord Caspot--Lumeire--smiled.

"We will." he chirped and turned his attention to Sarah. "Lady Sarah, why don't we say goodnight to your sisters and then we shall depart for my father's estate. I have a little puppy that would love to have a playmate of her own size."

The little girl blinked up at him and sniffled.

"But Lulu-"

"--will be fine." he finished, his kind smile never leaving his face. "I know Lady Lulu well enough to know that she won't let that man hurt her."

"Really?"

"Really."

-X-X-X-

And, indeed, Lumeire was correct. The man was unable to truly hurt Lulu, though, not for lack of trying. He was stopped at the last minute by one of the men that had witnessed the commotion caused by Sarah. The man in question was quite young, younger than any other man there. He was dressed in an intricately decorated white and gold suit and had a gleaming sword resting against his hip. His eyes had widened at the exclamation made by Sarah and his head had immediately snapped to the little girl as she ran to a beautiful young women with amazing violet eyes.

"Sarah, it's okay." he heard the woman say. "I'll be okay. I promise."

The man's eyes widened even further in shock.

'_I don't believe it._' he thought, continuing to stare at the women as she was dragged away. '_Is it really--?_'

-X-X-X-

After dragging Lulu outside and shoving him into an awaiting stagecoach, he pushed Lulu up against the opposite side and attempted to kiss him. Lulu wouldn't allow it, however; and promptly slapped the grey-haired man hard. That didn't stop Kegan as he tried again only to receive a knee to the gut.

"Feisty little whore, aren't you?" he commented, a wicked smile on his face. "I was right to pick you."

He lunged at Lulu, grabbing his forearms and holding the boy down against the plush seats. Lulu kicked and struggled, his actions only adding to the elder man's excitement.

"Get off me!!" Lulu screamed at him.

Kegan chuckled evilly as he ground his clothed member against Lulu's pelvis.

"Ah!" Lulu gasped out.

Kegan repeated the action and his efforts rewarded him with another gasp. He dove down to capture Lulu's soft, purple-painted lips with his own rough ones.

"Mmph! Mmph!!!"

Lulu bit down on the sick man's bottom lip as hard as he could and Kegan screamed out in pain. He released his hold on Lulu's arms and pushed himself away, his bottom lip bleeding profusely. Lulu spit the coopery tasting blood out of his mouth and scrambled away. He wrapped his hands around the stagecoach's door and only got as far as flinging the door open and leaning halfway out when two arms wrapped around his slender waist and yanked him back inside.

"Let me go!!" Lulu screamed once more, desperately struggling against the man's grip.

Kegan threw him against the plush seats and pinned him down once more.

"You actually made me bleed, you little bitch." he said huskily, leaning down to lick some of the blood from Lulu's lips. "I think it's only fair that I return the favor."

He grabbed a hand-full of soft black tresses and held Lulu's head at the perfect angle that would allow him clear access to the Britannian's pale neck. He leaned down and was about to sink his teeth into the boy's flesh when a male voice firmly ordered him to stop.

And he did.

He looked up to where the door Lulu had flung open still remained unclosed and realized that the stagecoach had stopped moving. Standing with one foot planted on the steps leading up to the door, was a young brunet clad in white and gold. His right hand gripped the golden hilt of a sword while his left rested against the doorframe. His narrowed eyes held a murderous glint as he pointed the sword at Kegan. Despite the warning signs flashing through his head, Kegan refused to back off.

"This hardly concerns you, boy." he stated, grinding his clothed member against Lulu's pelvis once more.

Lulu gasped out again and that only caused the young man's eyes to narrow even further.

'_How dare he._' he thought, fighting back the urge to skewer the rapist with his sword. '_How dare he touch him like that!_'

His grip on the sword's hilt tightened considerably and he grit his teeth.

"Get. The. _Fuck_. Off. Of. Him." he seethed, his voice carrying so much hatred that it even made Lulu stare at him in shock.

And when Lulu saw his savior's eyes, he gasped.

_Someone with gorgeous emerald-green eyes._

"_Him_?" Kegan asked, confused by the young man's words. "_She_ is a woma--"

He was cut off as Lulu kneed him in the gut with as much force as he could manage and crawled out from underneath him.

"I _am_ a guy." he confirmed, breathing heavily and spiting out more of the evil man's blood. "My suitors usually learn about me a little before they try to force themselves up my skirt."

"You…you little whore!" Kegan exclaimed, his face scrunching up in rage.

He raised one large hand up and slapped Lulu against his pale cheek, leaving a red mark in its wake. Lulu whimpered and brought a hand up to his red cheek. He flinched and shut his eyes as Kegan prepared to hit him again, but the blow never came. He heard Kegan grunt and moan loudly in pain. Opening his eyes, he saw his savior's sword lodged into the bastard's left shoulder.

"Don't you _ever_ disrespect him by saying and doing such _vulgar_ things, you sick bastard." the young man seethed as he twisted the sword into the man's shoulder before painfully yanking it out.

He reached over and wrapped his arm around Lulu's waist and gently pulled the boy out of the stagecoach. He held Lulu next to him as he made a quick slashing movement with his sword to flick the blood off. Lulu just watched him and said nothing, the shock from the recent events catching up with him as he lowered his head and shivered.

The young man turned a concerned gaze onto the shivering boy.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned tone, careful not to hurt Lulu as he eased his sword back into its sheath.

He brought his gloved hand up to Lulu's face.

"There's blood on your lips. Did he hurt you?" the young man asked, tilting the boy's head up.

Lulu shook his head as his eyes welled up with tears and a pang pierced the young man's heart at the sight.

"Hey, it's alright." he said softly, wrapping Lulu up in a gentle hug. "He won't ever do that again. No one will. I promise."

Lulu leaned against the young man's chest and cried. He had been so scared. No one had ever come so close to violating him.

No one.

If it hadn't been for this boy, his innocence would have been brutally ripped away from him and, by morning, his semen and blood covered corpse would have been found carelessly tossed into a ditch somewhere.

He would have never been able to see his sisters again and they would have gone on wondering what became of him as he doubted that Genevieve would have told them of his death.

He would have never been able to possibly remember who he was and locate his family.

He would have been just another one of Genevieve's casualties.

And so he stood there and cried into this stranger's chest--this man that had saved his life and so much more--until he passed out from sheer shock and exhaustion.

-X-X-X-

It was quite a while before Lulu found himself regaining consciousness and, when he opened his eyes, he had no idea where he was. He was lying on top of a soft bed of blankets and pillows. The room he was in wasn't lit that well, it only had a lone table lamp casting light throughout it. He sighed softly and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. The room appeared innocent enough, but where was he? How did he get here? Thinking, he remembered his terrifying experience with Lord Kegan and shivered slightly.

For as long as he lived, he would never forget that man.

He blinked.

Neither would he ever forget that boy who rescued him.

Did that boy bring him here? Where was the young man?

He paused as he heard voices coming from outside the room.

"Is he awake?" he heard one say.

It sounded distinctively feminine and highly emotionless.

"I don't know." he heard another voice say, this one distinctively male. "I'm going to check on him now."

That voice…it sounded like the voice of the boy from before.

The female voice sighed in a bored fashion.

"I see." she said, her voice growing distant as footsteps echoed. "Carry on then, boku."

'_Boku?_'

He heard the male scoff and mumble something about being given silly nicknames before the door to the room suddenly slide open and the male became visible.

It was the boy from before.

Lulu's heart began to beat wildly in his chest upon seeing him--why this happened, he didn't know. Was he afraid of this man? Perhaps, but, if that was the case, then why did he feel so happy?

The boy had an annoyed look plastered on his face before his eyes flickered up to see Lulu staring at him.

He smiled, an act that made Lulu's heart beat faster.

Oh, _why_ did he feel so happy?

"Ah, you're awake." he said, sounding relieved. "That's good. I panicked a little when you passed out earlier."

The boy continued to smile as he finished the walk to the bed Lulu was sitting on and sat down beside him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly. "I wiped the blood off. It didn't seem right to leave it on you…I hope that was okay."

Lulu nodded his head a bit, unable to turn his head and look the other in the eyes. He wanted to speak, but he felt so nervous with the boy so close.

So nervous but still so happy.

The boy frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, lifting a hand to gently turn the Britannian's head towards him.

A dark blush appeared across Lulu's cheeks.

"I-I…um…n-nothing…um…" he stuttered, his blush darkening at his horrible vocabulary.

Really, he was usually a much better talker than this.

The boy chuckled.

"Well, if I had known that you were going to be this shy, I would have woken you up sooner." he teased, chuckling again as the other boy's blush darkened even more. "This is so unlike you."

Lulu blinked, the blush remaining on his face but fading a bit.

"Unlike me?" he questioned. "Forgive me for seeming rude, but…I don't understand how you would know how I act."

The boy blinked and frowned, his eyebrows knitting together as all trace of amusement drained from his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked, an eerie feeling creeping up his spine. "Of course I would know."

Lulu blinked once more, his blush completely disappearing as he stared at his savior uncomprehendingly. What did the boy mean?

"Why?" he asked, watching as the boy's eyes dilated in horrified realization. "Do you…know me?"

At the innocent question, the brunet's hand fell from the other's face and he fought to hold back his tears.

"Don't _you_ know _me_?" he asked, fisting his hands into the bed's blankets.

Lulu shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't." came the expected, but unwanted answer.

The young man sighed and gazed sadly at the other.

"My name is Suzaku Kururugi." he said with a sad smile. "And we were in love once."

Lulu blinked.

'_He and I were…_'

His heart began to beat wildly in his chest as a blush spread across his cheeks at the others words.

'_..i-in love?_'

"You might not believe me." Suzaku continued, head tilting downward. "…but…it's the truth."

Suzaku's voice cracked at the end and his hands clenched the bed's blankets tighter as the urge to cry overwhelmed him. A few tears slipped and fell from his eyes.

Lulu's eyebrows knit together and he felt a stab of guilt penetrate his heart. It was true that he didn't know Suzaku, but he didn't want the other to be sad or cry. He lifted a hand and tentatively placed it against Suzaku's cheek.

"Suzaku…" Lulu called, feeling strangely giddy at saying the other's name. "…don't be sad. I believe you."

Suzaku gasped lightly when he felt Lulu's hand touch his cheek and again when the other said he believed him.

"You…do?" he asked, lifting his head.

'_Do you really believe me?_'

Lulu nodded his head and blushed more. It made his heart flutter whenever Suzaku turned those breathtaking emerald gems upon him.

"I admit that I don't remember you…" Lulu began. "…but…"-he brushed his fingertips around Suzaku's right eye-"I do remember these. Your eyes. They tell me everything I need to know and I know that you tell the truth."

Suzaku brought a hand up and placed it over the hand that was against his cheek. He sighed and allowed his lips to twist upward into a small smile.

"I'm glad." he muttered, eyes closing. "I'm so glad…Lelouch."

-X-X-X-X-

Serena: Not an actual ending, was it? Yeah, well, this is where the dream ended though so…yeah…I'm very proud of this fic despite its strangeness and abrupt ending. I honestly have no plans to continue this as I am working on another Code Geass fic that I would like to give my full attention to. Ah, I love my dreams. I actually had another awesomely epic SuzaLulu dream that I'm going to write a one-shot about as well. =D Can you believe that I wrote this entire story overnight? It's like a record for me. I've never written a story so fast and been so proud of it at the same time. I seem to write much better when I don't sleep. Heh…rock on me. Anyway, please leave me a review and tell me how weird my brain is. XD No…but I would like a review to hear what you guys thought of the chapter.


End file.
